


Rikku is Worstgirl Because she can't get Heart Pupils

by Blizzaga



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzaga/pseuds/Blizzaga
Summary: When you have to spend another night at the stupid Thunder Plains, what's the best way to take your mind off the storm outside? Tending to your cousin's monster cock, of course!
Relationships: Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Rikku is Worstgirl Because she can't get Heart Pupils

**Author's Note:**

> Rikku sure is pale for someone who apparently lives in a desert, huh? I'm giving her a tan.

Lightning and thunder didn’t bother Yuna much. Perhaps a loud thunderbolt could be a little scary. Maybe having lightning strike the ground a few feet away could be startling the first few times it happened. But ultimately, the summoner just wasn’t fazed by those forces of nature. As such, she wasn’t at all opposed to returning to the Thunder Plains. She could tolerate some errant electricity, no problem.

Rikku constantly pressing up against her, however, was much harder to deal with. 

Yuna was sitting with her back against the base of one of towering lightning rods placed throughout the Thunder Plains. Right next to her sat Rikku, both of her hands clutching onto Yuna’s arm. Every crash of thunder was immediately followed by a shrill yelp from Rikku, who pressed her body up against Yuna’s as though the summoner was going to somehow protect her from the weather. Yuna tried to keep her mismatched eyes on Tidus, watching him running around in circles and dodging bolts of lightning every time they came down. Unfortunately, staying focused on Tidus wasn’t easy when she had Rikku’s breasts pressing against her every time lightning struck the ground. Which, given the nature of their current location, was pretty often.

“Why’d we have to come back here?” Rikku whined. “Lulu’s Celestial Weapon isn’t even that good!”

“We won’t be staying much longer,” Yuna said, giving her cousin a reassuring smile. “You didn’t have to come out with me, you know. You’re welcome to go back to the Travel Agency and wait with the others.”

“And listen to Wakka go on another rant about how Al Bhed commit sixty percent of violent crimes in Spira even though they’re only ten percent of the population?” Rikku huffed. “No thank you. I’d choose this storm over him any day.” 

“Suit yourself,” Yuna replied with a shrug. A thunderclap rang out from directly above the pair, prompting a whine and a shiver from Rikku. She clung onto the brunette even tighter, pushing her bust into Yuna’s side. There it stayed, and Yuna’s focus gradually began to shift from one blonde to the other. 

It was impossible to deny how easy on the eyes Rikku was. Plenty of people found her personality to be on the grating side, sure, but there were few who’d pass up the opportunity to see her naked. Or fuck her stupid. Her chest certainly wasn’t as big as Lulu’s, nor did her outfit bare it as much. However, she was still stacked enough to make Yuna squirm every time she pressed herself against the older woman. Rikku just couldn’t sit still — the rumbling around her made it impossible to relax, and every thunderclap renewed her distressed fidgeting. If not for the worried expression on her face, it’d be impossible to consider her constant grinding against Yuna as anything but a weird attempt at seduction. Yuna was _certain_ that Rikku didn’t have any kind of lewd motivation behind her movements… But her body wasn’t on the same wavelength — all it knew was that there was a perky pair of tits rubbing against it. As Rikku’s needy clinging continued, Yuna’s heartbeat began to gradually speed up. 

_Calm down,_ the summoner thought to herself. _Don’t be a pervert._ Yuna was a woman of immense patience and mental fortitude. She could spend hours upon hours alone in a small chamber praying, so keeping herself under control in a situation like this should be no trouble at all! So what if she had her gorgeous cousin clinging to her arm? So what if said cousin kept rubbing her boobs against the brunette? That was nothing to get worked up over! Doing her best to ignore Rikku, Yuna forced herself to stare at Tidus. Unfortunately, watching the athlete run around in circles was dreadfully boring and did little to distract Yuna from Rikku grinding and shuddering against her. The rumbling from above the pair helped muffle Yuna’s nervous gulp as Rikku’s anxious panting tickled against her neck and shoulder. To the brunette’s chagrin, on some level she found her cousin’s quiet whimpering downright _adorable_ …

Her mind was fighting a losing battle against her body. _This isn’t you. You’re not interested in that stuff. You’re above those base desires! You’re better than that!_ However, her body’s rebuttal of _“Cute blonde with perky tits”_ seemed to be an effective counterargument. Despite Yuna struggling against it with every ounce of willpower she had, blood was starting to flow towards her crotch. Rikku squirmed against her, and Yuna clenched her hands into fists. Rikku let out a quiet little whine, and Yuna bit her bottom lip. Rikku inadvertently rubbed her bust against Yuna yet again, and a bulge began to rise in the front of the summoner’s skirt.

“197…” Tidus counted out loud, nimbly dodging another lash of levin. “198…” More lightning, coming almost immediately after the previous bolt, suddenly crashed down into Tidus, sending him sprawling and landing facedown on the ground.

“Okay, we’re done here,” Yuna announced, quickly standing up and patting at her skirt. Rikku got to her feet, virtually bouncing on the spot in relief. 

“Great!” she chirped, grabbing Yuna’s hand and tugging her towards the travel agency where the other guardians had already settled in. After a few steps, she turned around to glance over at Tidus, who was still laying in the crater he had previously been running around. “Er, you okay?” she called. Tidus gave a feeble twitch, but no verbal response. “Yeah, he’s fine,” Rikku decided. “Let’s get outta here, come on.” 

“Finally…” Yuna muttered to herself, closing the door to her room for the night and leaning back against it with a sigh. Normally she adored spending time with her guardians, but that had just been… stressful.

Each branch of Rin’s Travel Agencies usually had similar rooms, and this one was no exception. There were no lights switched on in this particular room, but the constant storm outside kept the place partially illuminated. To Yuna’s right sat a large bed that looked a tad on the plain side, though Mifurey the innkeeper had insisted that she’d prepared their finest linen for the lady summoner’s stay. Various nondescript decorations hung from the walls, and a complimentary collection of treats sat on a table on the other side of the room. Yuna walked over to the table, absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, and began undressing. Each item of clothing was appropriately folded and set down on the table as the summoner bared herself. 

Though there were many folk throughout Spira who lusted after the summoner, none had a completely accurate mental image of her nude body. Most got her chest right — a pair of perfectly plump mounds big enough to slightly overfill a pair of groping hands. It was a little trickier to conjure up a faithful fantasy of her butt, but plenty of people got close to the brunette’s pillowy, bouncy booty. However, _nobody_ had the right idea when it came to Yuna’s crotch.

Between Yuna’s thighs hung a penis, although merely a second of observation would render ‘penis‘ an inappropriate term. It was a thick, veiny, monstrous **fuckslab** , totally unbefitting of a sweet and gentle woman like Yuna. With a girth surpassing that of the summoner’s forearm, the twitching shaft looked damn near _wrong_ on Yuna’s delicate figure. Her body hadn’t finished calming down after her contact with Rikku earlier, and the foreskin-covered head of her partially hard cock reached just above her knees. The base of Yuna’s cock was framed by an unmaintained yet dainty tuft of light brown hair, and a pair of smooth, overstuffed cumtanks hung behind the summoner’s schlong. Now totally nude, Yuna glared down at her fat fuckmeat as though a spiteful look would make it soften faster. She _could_ have masturbated to relieve the tension… but that kind of behaviour was beneath Yuna! Touching oneself just for pleasure was for perverts and degenerates, so the lady summoner _certainly_ wasn’t going to engage in such debauchery. 

Several minutes later, Yuna’s cock had gone mostly soft. The summoner stretched, yawned, and headed to her bed for the night. Given the unique nature of Yuna’s body, it was difficult to find pyjamas that didn’t end up feeling uncomfortable at some point in the night. As such, Yuna had decided a while ago that it was easier to just sleep in the nude. She reached for the covers and tugged them aside, smiling a little at how soft and silky they felt. True to her word, Mifurey had used the agency’s best linen for the summoner. After journeying throughout Spira for a while, Yuna had stopped insisting that innkeepers and the like quit fussing over her. It was easier for everyone involved if she just allowed them to spoil her without protest. Everyone always going the extra mile for her made the summoner feel a _little_ guilty, but she had learned to just acquiesce to all the offers of special treatment. Slipping under the covers, Yuna made a mental note to thank Mifurey in the morning. After listening to the thunder outside for so long, the storm had almost become white noise to Yuna. She closed her eyes and exhaled, pulling the covers up against herself and rolling onto her side. Before long, she was starting to doze off…

A frantic knocking suddenly rang out, making Yuna sit bolt upright. She looked around the room, rubbing at her right temple to try and shake off the grogginess holding her. How long had she been snoozing for? Had she even fallen asleep in the first place? It was hard to tell… The knocking came again, this time louder.

“Yunie, come on!” came the unmistakable voice of Rikku. “Open up!” Yuna groaned, then swung her legs over the side of her bed. She stood up, took one step towards the door, felt her flaccid shaft slap against her bare thigh, and realised she was still naked.

“Oh, shoot…” Yuna muttered. The dazed summoner frantically looked between her clothes and the door, _trying_ to think fast but having some difficulty. “Coming!” Yuna called as Rikku pounded on her door yet again. Redressing would take far too long, but she couldn’t answer the door like this… She stepped back to her bed, yanked off the covers, and wrapped them around herself like an oversized towel. She was covered from the chest down, and the blankets pooled around her feet and dragged along the floor as she walked. Yuna knew she probably looked daft, but she couldn’t think of anything else! Forcing a smile, she unlocked and opened the door. 

It took Yuna’s disoriented mind a moment to realise why Rikku looked different. Her choice of pyjamas consisted entirely of a plain white shirt and panties, leaving her legs totally bared. Even in the subpar brightness provided by the storm, the white of Rikku’s immodest outfit contrasted quite deliciously with her caramel-coloured skin… Yuna blinked, and figured out what looked unusual about Rikku: she was wearing her hair down. It was a little longer than Yuna’s, coming down to Rikku’s shoulders. Rikku didn’t take as much care of her hair as Yuna did — there seemed to be some natural messiness to it. Even though she clearly hadn’t actually slept, Rikku was sporting a noticeable bedhead. Maybe it was because she was seeing the blonde in a new light, but Yuna had trouble denying just how _cute_ her cousin looked like that… 

“Come on, lemme in!” Rikku whined. Yuna stepped to the side and shut the door after Rikku as she hurried inside. Now that she was safe and sound in her cousin’s room, Rikku looked the brunette up and down. “Uh… What’s with the getup?”

“Oh, um…” Yuna mumbled looking down at herself. “This is just how I like to sleep!” That lousy excuse was the best Yuna could come up with, and she prayed that Rikku would buy it.

“Cool, whatever,” Rikku said with a shrug. She looked around Yuna’s room, spotting the bowl of freebies and bouncing over. “Hey, how come you got candy? Unfair!” She grabbed a few sweets and shoved them in her mouth, chewing loudly and turning back to face Yuna. “I don’t know how anyone is meant to sleep in a place like this. Seriously, as if I’m gonna get any rest with that stupid storm right outside!” As though proving Rikku’s point, a particularly loud thunderbolt echoed around the inn, making the blonde wince. “Sheesh, this sucks… Listen, Yunie, you gotta let me sleep with you.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Yuna said immediately. 

“Come on!” Rikku pouted. “It’s either that, or I stay up in agony all night! You can’t do that to me!” She stood right in front of the older woman, gazing up at her with pleading eyes. “Pleeeeaaasse?” 

Yuna sighed. Arguing with Rikku over trivial stuff was a nightmare, so changing her mind on something she was actually serious about would likely be impossible. Plus, if Yuna kicked Rikku out of her room at a time like this, she’d _never_ hear the end of it. “Fine,” the summoner muttered. Rikku immediately pulled her into a big hug, nuzzling her cheek against Yuna’s.

“Yay!” she chirped. Her hug suddenly tightened as another thunderclap made her whole body tense up. “Gah! Dang it…” She released her cousin and gave the window a mean look. “Tough luck, you big dumb storm! Now Yunie’s gonna protect me!” Rikku walked over to her new bed, sat down, and gave Yuna an expectant look. “Well? Come to bed~”

“Yes, right,” Yuna said, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. “Um, about that. Do you mind if I… keep all the blankets?” She tugged at the covers surrounding her, pulling them higher up.

“Don’t be silly,” Rikku said, rolling her eyes. “Just ‘cause you’re a summoner doesn’t mean you can be a blanket hog! You gotta share, you know.” Yuna looked down at the floor, her cheeks starting to heat up. Maybe she should try negotiating Rikku back into her own room… No, that’d be a waste of time. Even if she did somehow convince Rikku to leave, the blonde would be back as soon as she got spooked again. To Yuna’s dismay, there simply wasn’t an easy way out of this. 

“Fine,” Yuna mumbled. She stood still for a few seconds, then let the blanket fall. Rikku blinked, her gaze drifting down to her cousin’s crotch. At first the blonde’s expression didn’t change; her brain seemed to be having some trouble processing the sight in front of her. Then, Rikku’s bright green eyes went wide with awe, and her pouty lips parted as she inhaled sharply. The summoner’s pink cheeks flushed crimson, and the storm outside suddenly seemed quiet as deafening silence filled the room. 

For a time, the two women just stayed like that — one paralysed by embarrassment, the other by shock. Eventually Rikku’s eyes began darting up and down, moving between Yuna’s face and flaccid fuckpole. It was clear that her mind was racing, though Yuna would’ve loved to know just what the blonde was thinking. A few more thunderclaps rumbled out by the agency, and Rikku cleared her throat. She straightened her back and smiled up at Yuna, her expression going back to the cheerful smile she usually wore.

“Well, come on!” Rikku said, reaching for the blanket bunched up around Yuna’s calves and pulling it back over the mattress. She wriggled under the covers and held up the end of the sheet, inviting Yuna to join her. Still blushing furiously, Yuna inched towards the bed, sheepishly looked at her cousin for a moment, then slipped in next to her. She rolled onto her side away from Rikku and immediately felt the blonde shuffling in closer. Before Yuna even had the chance to start getting comfortable, Rikku had wrapped an arm around her, near her chest. 

_No, no, no._ Yuna went rigid. She hoped that this was just some last-minute affection before they went to sleep… but Rikku wriggled up against Yuna, squeezing her cousin tight. Not for the first time that day, Yuna was graced with the sensation of Rikku’s breasts pressing against her, but this made their earlier interaction seem comparatively _tame_. Having Rikku cling to her arm while they were both fully clothed and sitting outside was one thing. Having Rikku’s breasts pushing against her bare back was something else entirely! How was Yuna ever going to relax in bed with Rikku when one of them was barely clothed and the other was completely nude?

“Sweet dreams, Yunie~” Rikku chirped, her way-too-affectionate hold on Yuna not relenting in the slightest.

“Y-yes, goodnight,” Yuna mumbled, certain that she was still blushing like mad and thankful that Rikku could no longer see her embarrassment. “Um… Do you have to hold on to me like that?” 

“Of course I do!” Rikku insisted. “How else are you gonna protect me from the storm?” There were so many things wrong with that point, Yuna didn’t even know where to start. “Besides,” Rikku added with a nuzzle to Yuna’s shoulder, “you’re just so _comfy_ ~”

Negotiating her way out of this didn’t seem like it was going to work. Putting some distance between was the only other solution Yuna could think of, but that sure wasn’t happening while Rikku was still awake. Waiting for Rikku to doze off and then slipping out of the blonde’s grasp wouldn’t be too difficult, surely… However, this was more than just a waiting game. With Yuna naked and Rikku right up against her, the summoner’s body just wouldn’t calm down! Yuna shut her eyes and tried to think of her pilgrimage, the lightning outside, fiends, Blitzball, _anything_ that wasn’t her gorgeous cousin’s bust pressing against her. 

Another bolt of lightning rumbled in the distance, and Rikku squirmed against the brunette. Yuna winced, her already anxious heartbeat sped up further, and her soft cock began to throb. The summoner clenched her teeth, trying to somehow overwhelm her body’s growing arousal with sheer willpower… but that was clearly a futile struggle. Yuna’s heart beat harder as her cock began to swell, veins sprouting up along its surface as it stiffened. Inch by inch, the summoner’s shaft grew, and for a moment it seemed like it was going to bump against Rikku’s arm. Fortunately, Yuna’s overgrown dick was too heavy to support its own weight at full size, and ended up hanging down towards the mattress. The brunette’s monstrous schlong twitched beneath the covers, radiating heat as it went neglected. Its owner was doing her best to ignore it, trying to distance herself from the lewd thoughts that kept popping into her mind every time Rikku moved against her. The blonde kept shifting her position slightly, but she always had her breasts against Yuna’s back, kept her arm wrapped around the summoner, and stayed close enough for her breath to tickle Yuna’s skin. 

Minutes that felt like hours dragged on. With every rumble outside came a little movement from Rikku, and with every movement from Rikku came an angry throb from Yuna’s cock. Was the blonde still awake, or just moving in her sleep? Yuna _could_ try pulling away from Rikku, but there was the risk of waking her up, or maybe Rikku wasn’t even asleep yet and Yuna moving would just set her off whinging again…

She had to take the risk — staying like this for one more moment sounded unbearable. More thunder rang out around the building, and this time Rikku barely moved. Yuna slowly inhaled, held her breath for a few seconds, then began slowly wriggling away from the blonde. She had put a couple of inches between them when Rikku’s grip suddenly tightened, and Yuna felt her cousin’s boobs push into her back once again. 

The frustration surging within Yuna almost had her cursing out loud. Coming back to the Thunder Plains _was_ a dumb idea! If they hadn’t returned to this awful place, Yuna wouldn’t be in her current stupid situation! It was ridiculously late, Yuna was wide awake and uncomfortable, she was going to feel terrible in the morning, and her cock was _still_ rock-hard and pulsing angrily. This felt like the most stressful night Yuna had had in forever…

“Still awake, Yunie?” came a voice from behind the summoner. The arm around Yuna shifted upwards a little, and she soon felt Rikku’s thumb rubbing against her.

“… Yes,” Yuna replied, deciding not to bother pretending to be asleep. “It’s just one of those nights, I suppose.” Rikku’s thumb didn’t stop moving. She didn’t move away from the older woman either.

“Really?” the blonde hummed. “Is something on your mind?” Yuna couldn’t see Rikku’s face with how they were positioned, but the tone of Rikku’s voice almost made Yuna think that her guardian was smiling. 

“I’m just stressed out,” Yuna said, giving what she thought was a safe answer. It was true, too! She had _plenty_ to stress over as a summoner: Sin, countless innocent lives depending on her success, her stupidly hot cousin, the weight of Spira’s future on her shoulders… “And, y’know. It’s hard to sleep with all the lightning outside.”

“Is it?” Rikku asked. “I thought that stuff didn’t bother you. Strange…” Yuna gulped, hoping that Rikku would buy her flimsy excuse. If Rikku thought too much about what Yuna had said, it’d soon become clear that the summoner wasn’t being entirely honest. The weather around the Thunder Plains hadn’t bothered her the last time they were here, and her responsibilities as a summoner hadn’t stopped her from sleeping decently before. A minute of silence passed — it looked like Rikku believed her. Then, the blonde spoke again. “Are you sure you’re not just horny?” 

“What?!” Yuna spluttered, her eyes immediately widening. Just where was Rikku’s mind at? Surely nowhere appropriate! Furthermore, how the heck was Yuna meant to respond to an accusation like that?! “I… Don’t talk like that!” 

“You’re not denying it~” Rikku giggled. “I can feel your heartbeat, you know. It’s been thumping pretty hard for a while now.”

“Well, I’m not!” Yuna huffed, still inwardly flailing. “So just drop it, please! Let’s just get some sleep.”

“Mmhm, sure,” Rikku said, obviously doubtful. The thumb rubbing against Yuna began moving in slow, teasing circles. With each loop against her soft skin, it crept lower and lower, moving at an almost unnoticeably gradual pace. Seriously, what was Rikku planning? The anxiety growing within Yuna tightened its hold on her as her mind raced. Letting Rikku join her for the night had been a daft move. Was it too late to make the girl sleep in her own bed? Probably. “So you’re saying that if I reach down and grab your cock, it won’t be all big and hard?”

“… You shouldn’t swear,” Yuna mumbled. What else could she say? The little laugh that came from Rikku seemed to signal that the blonde had made up her mind. Her arm unwrapped itself from Yuna, then began to move down her body. Without consciously deciding to do so, Yuna held her breath as Rikku’s hand neared her crotch. Her nerves had paralyzed her — she could only lay there helplessly as Rikku’s fingers crept towards her twitching dick. The blonde’s fingertips brushed against the tuft of fuzz at Yuna’s groin before abruptly pulling away. A few seconds of silence passed — even the lightning outside had gone still.

Then, Rikku’s dainty fingers wrapped around the base of Yuna’s monstrous cock. The summoner winced, and her cock gave a mighty **_throb_** at finally being given some attention. Rikku squeezed down on Yuna’s member, unable to wrap her hand all the way around it. She relaxed her grip and pulled back until only her fingertips were making contact, then began lightly tracing them over those bottom few inches.

_Rikku’s got her hand on my penis_ , Yuna thought, still struggling to process the last few minutes. _This isn’t right. Tell her to knock it off. Make Rikku go back to her own room, get some sleep, and then spend the next forever pretending that this didn’t happen._ But she still couldn’t move. Even _speaking_ in this situation seemed impossible. She shivered on her side, her eyes closing again as Rikku’s fingertips began teasing their way up Yuna’s shaft. The blonde felt around for prominent veins running along Yuna’s breedstaff, tracing over them when she could. Up she went, silent aside from her soft breathing as she caressed her cousin’s cock.

“Fuck me, Yuna,” Rikku said, finally breaking the tense silence that had filled the room. “You’re absolutely _enormous_.” Her hand had reached the foreskin-covered tip of Yuna’s schlong and was tracing circles around it. The entire time, the brunette’s cock pulsed powerfully against Rikku’s slender fingers. The initial shock of seeing Yuna’s member and the awe that came with feeling it for the first time had both faded, and Rikku’s usual demeanor was starting to return. “I can’t believe the Lady Summoner is packing such a huge fucking dick!”

“I told you not to swear,” Yuna whined, finding her voice at last. Having Rikku play with her was bad enough; did she really need to add the depraved commentary on top of everything else? The blonde began lowering her hand, once again tracing over whatever veins she could find along the way. However, she didn’t stop once she was back at the base of Yuna’s cock. Further down her hand moved, only stopping when it had arrived at Yuna’s massive balls. She began groping the summoner’s nuts, eagerly fondling the smooth spheres as Yuna wriggled and groaned. They were too big for Rikku to grab both of them at the same time, so she settled for taking hold of one and giving it an affectionate little squeeze. 

“Wow, your balls are huge too!” Rikku gushed, alternating between massaging each oversized orb. “They’re really heavy as well…” She cupped one of Yuna’s nuts in her hand as though weighing it and gave a thoughtful little hum before squeezing again. The whole time, Yuna’s cheeks burned bright red, and she clumsily tried to bury her face in her pillow. “ _Too_ heavy, if anything,” Rikku continued. “They feel overstuffed! Are you backed-up, Yunie? How often do you jerk off?” 

“I don’t!” Yuna said, her voice half-muffled. Of course she didn’t! Such degeneracy was unbecoming of a woman like her! Allowing oneself to be openly fondled by a relative wasn’t exactly better, but Yuna’s growing arousal was starting to cloud her mind.

“Are you serious?” Rikku asked. “Come on, Yunie. That’s just irresponsible, you know? You should be fapping all the time! A _big nasty fuckslab_ like this needs loooots of love and attention~” She moved her hand back up, once more moving her dark digits along Yuna’s pale slutmaker. When she had reached the tip again, Rikku pulled her hand away completely. “Okay, sit up,” she suddenly instructed. “I’ll help you out~” Yuna’s heart skipped a beat — Rikku was still finding ways to catch her cousin off-guard.

“We, um… probably shouldn’t do that,” Yuna stammered, her breath catching in her throat partway through her protest.

“Of course we should!” Rikku insisted. “You _clearly_ need to blow a load, and your cock’s been throbbing like crazy. Besides, it’s my job! The Code of the Guardian, you know? Protect the summoner, even at the cost of one’s life, and drain their balls whenever possible.” 

“I don’t think that’s how it goes,” Yuna muttered. Regardless, she found herself sitting upright and scooting forwards. All the teasing from her cousin had her panting with need — sleeping now would be downright _impossible_. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if she let Rikku give her a little affection right? Just for a few minutes. A few minutes to take the edge off, and then she’d put a stop to it. 

Rikku reached over and pulled the blanket aside, uncovering the pair. Yuna flinched as her bare body was revealed and instinctively brought up her arms and legs to cover herself. The blonde sat up as well and shifted behind Yuna, moving forwards with her legs spread so Yuna ended up seated between her thighs. Yet again, she had ended up with Rikku’s bust against her.

“Try to relax, Yunie,” Rikku said, gently nudging at the brunette’s arms. “I’ll take good care of you~” As if Yuna was ever going to relax like this! Her heart still hadn’t settled down, her cock was so hard that it was almost starting to ache, and now she was sitting right in front of her barely clothed cousin about to have… _something_ done to her. She tried to steady her breathing as Rikku nudged her a second time. One by one, Yuna lowered her limbs to reveal her body again. She was never going to be completely calm like this — she couldn’t help clenching one of her hands into a fist — but this was probably as close as she’d get. “There you go. Comfy?” Yuna nodded, then turned to look at Rikku over her shoulder.

“No more swearing, okay?” The response she got from Rikku was only a giggle. Not promising. Rikku reached around with both hands, initially setting them on Yuna’s soft thighs and squeezing. Yuna shivered against the blonde, watching her nimble hands move closer to that fat fuckmeat. Rikku hovered her hands over Yuna’s cock, wiggling her fingers like a greedy thief about to snatch up a priceless treasure. She moved in closer, waited a few more seconds just for dramatic effect, and took hold of the summoner’s fuckpole. Yuna shuddered and let out a little whine, her toes curling as Rikku squeezed at her needy member. With a little grunt, Rikku hefted up Yuna’s dick and held it upright, starting to pump her hands up and down.

“Look, I need both hands to totally wrap around your cock,” Rikku murmured. Frankly, Yuna couldn’t _stop_ looking. The sight of Rikku’s comparatively little hands roaming over her enormous cock was almost _mesmerising_. The dim illumination in their shared room was enough for Yuna to make out the contrast between their skin tones, and she had to admit that her pale breedstaff made for a delicious backdrop against Rikku’s slender, caramel-coloured fingers. The blonde’s hands moved in slow and steady pumps, going over most of Yuna’s shaft with each stroke. “Seriously, Yunie, you gotta start masturbating,” Rikku said, nodding as though approving her own advice. “As often as you can, if possible! You can’t neglect a slutmaker like this.” She continued quietly working her hands along Yuna’s dick for a moment before speaking again. “You can think about me while you do it if you want~” 

“I-I…” Yuna stammered, nearly choking on her own breath. “I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Rikku chirped. “I’d be quite flattered if I knew that a gorgeous shestud was fantasising about me while stroking her monster cock~” 

“Rikku, you’ve _got_ to stop talking like that,” Yuna groaned.

“Nuh-uh, not happening,” Rikku said with a cheeky grin. “Like, how is anyone meant to just sit in silence while working off a bitchbreaker like this? It’s impossible!”

“If you have to talk, you could at least do it without swearing!” the summoner huffed.

“Sorry, it’s a package deal,” Rikku said, not sounding very sorry at all. She gave Yuna’s shaft another stroke, and moved her hands further south on the downwards motion. They ended up back at Yuna’s balls, and Rikku took one overstuffed orb in each hand. “These bad boys feel so fucking _full_ ,” the blonde murmured, gently squeezing at Yuna’s smooth cumtanks. The older woman wriggled and groaned, unsure of how to handle the bizarrely pleasurable sensation of having her huge balls groped. With both heavy nuts cupped in her palms, Rikku hefted them up a little, then squeezed them again. “Think I could fit one of these in my mouth?” Rikku asked, not expecting an answer. She could hear Yuna panting, and the summoner gave another little shudder every time Rikku’s fingers started moving again. “Probably not, but I’d like to try sometime! Maybe I’ll just kiss them for a while… How long do you think I could make out with your balls for without stopping~?”

“That’s… a silly question!” Yuna said, trying not to grit her teeth as Rikku continued lavishing her nuts with affection. _You’re not enjoying this,_ Yuna assured herself. _You’re just putting up with this so Rikku shuts up._ And yet, they had definitely passed the time limit of a few minutes that Yuna had set. _I suppose another minute or two won’t hurt…_

“Doesn’t that sound nice though?” Rikku hummed. “We should make it a daily thing!” She moved her hands in perfect sync, lightly squeezing Yuna’s balls, relaxing her gentle grip, then rubbing over the smooth surface before repeating the pattern. “Just imagine — you’ve been on the road all day, fighting fiends and traveling. When you finally get the chance to relax, wouldn’t it be nice to have your super-cute guardian spitshine your nuts for a few hours~?” Yuna quickly shook her head, but Rikku’s grin just grew wider. “You sure? Your cock sure seems to like the idea~” she teased, raising a hand and giving the summoner’s furiously throbbing fuckslab a playful nudge. “I bet I could spend a whole night just making out with a massive pair of balls like yours…” 

“Don’t talk like you’re going to make a habit out of this,” Yuna huffed. “This is a one-time thing!”

“Geez, that’d be a shame,” Rikku said. “It’s, like, a crime to let an incredible schlong like this go to waste! You should be leaving behind a trail of flooded wombs wherever you go!” Rikku’s other hand moved off Yuna’s nuts. She tapped at the mattress with her fingers, apparently in thought. “… You’re a virgin, yeah?” Yuna’s only response was another squirm. “I’ll take that as a yes. You’re lucky to have me around, you know~?” Rikku grabbed the base of her cousin’s cock with both hands, roaming and squeezing up the length until she arrived at the tip. “Now, let’s see…” With her index fingers and thumbs, Rikku applied pressure at the tip of Yuna’s fuckrod. 

“Nng…” The little gasps and groans from Yuna were becoming more frequent. The more Rikku played with her, the harder it was to keep quiet. _Okay, time to put a stop to this,_ Yuna told herself. _I’ll give her another ten seconds, then I’m going to make her stop. Just ten more seconds…_ Still maintaining the pressure with her fingers, Rikku began slowly tugging down. 

_One… Two… Three…_

Rikku worked with precision and care like she was handling a fragile relic. She forced herself to take her time, slowly uncovering the purple head hiding behind Yuna’s foreskin.

_Four… Five… Six…_

Millimetre by millimetre, Rikku gently tugged back the summoner’s foreskin. Yuna wriggled against her, quietly panting at the strange sensation of the cool nighttime air tickling the untouched head of her cock. She had never explored her own body like this before, and couldn’t help staring down at herself.

_Seven… Eight… Nine…_

Rikku was nearly done. Yuna was uncomfortably aware of how heavily she was breathing… but this was almost over! The blonde kept working at the lewd little project she had assigned herself, gingerly pulling back at Yuna’s uncut cock until the head was finally and completely exposed. Her hands released and fell to the side, leaving Yuna’s cock to angrily pulse on its own.

_Te-_

A loud yelp escaped Yuna’s lips as Rikku suddenly pressed against her bare cockhead with her palm. Yuna bucked her hips as her cock gave a particularly hard throb, letting out a big spurt of precum that splattered over Rikku’s hand. 

“Aw, sensitive? Poor Yunie~” Rikku giggled. She rubbed her hand down Yuna’s shaft, smearing precum over a lot of the veiny surface. “Okay, let’s get to work!” Once more, Rikku took hold of her cousin’s cock with both hands, squeezing down with her dusky fingers. She began stroking again, but she stayed at her previous speed for only a moment. Rikku soon began to pick up the pace, stroking Yuna’s fuckslab faster and faster as time went on. The older woman leaned back against her guardian, now panting _hard_. Prior to this, Rikku’s motions had been playful and teasing in nature, with gaps between contact. Now, however, Yuna was getting constant pleasure, and she just wasn’t sure how to deal with it. 

“Hah… Nng… R-Rikku…” Yuna groaned, her eyes half-lidded. Her mouth hung open, and her pale body quivered against the tanned blonde behind her. A consistent flow of precum had started to leak from her cock, drooling over Rikku’s fingers and coating them in it. Rikku clearly wasn’t bothered by it — she dutifully carried on with the incestuous handjob. As she worked, her pumping hands smeared prenut all over Yuna’s cock. Soon enough, the summoner’s member was totally covered in the slimy liquid. 

“Doesn’t your cock look nice like this, Yunie?” Rikku murmured, licking her lips at the sight of Yuna’s precum-covered schlong glimmering in the dim light. “I wonder if it’d look this lovely if it was covered in my saliva instead… We should totally test that! How about it? Wanna take your monster cock, shove it down my tight little throat, and- **_FUCK!_** ” Rikku suddenly shrieked as a tremendous thunderclap rang out around the inn, shattering the relative silence that had been surrounding the building for the last several moments. Yuna jumped and yelped again — Rikku had tightened her grip on her cock. 

“You’ll wake the others,” she hissed, looking back at the blonde.

“It’s that stupid storm’s fault!” Rikku grumbled, shooting a glare at the landscape beyond the window. “Dumb no-good mood-ruining…” Yuna’s cock throbbed impatiently in Rikku’s hands, reminding her of what she had just been in the middle of. “Oh, right,” she said, looking back to the older woman’s fuckpole. She quickly glanced outside as though daring the storm to interrupt her again, then put all of her attention back on Yuna. “So, where were we~?” Rikku pulled her hands away from Yuna’s cock, now running only a single fingertip up and down the length. That… didn’t feel nearly as good as what Rikku was doing before! Yuna couldn’t help herself; she bucked her hips in protest and let out a needy little whine. “So _now_ she’s into it,” Rikku smirked. “Well, I was thinking that we could stop here… But I guess I could continue.” Her finger went up and down, the slim little digit somehow seeming in total control of the enormous length it was rubbing against. “Whaddya say, Yunie? Want me to keep making your big, fat, veiny, monstrous cock feel good~?” She moved her hand entirely away, waiting for the brunette’s answer. Yuna’s heavy cock, now unsupported, began to loll down towards the mattress. Neither girl spoke for a moment — the only sounds were the quiet rumbles outside, and Yuna panting. 

_Say no_ , she urged herself. _You’ve already allowed this to continue for far too long. You don’t need this utter depravity. You’ll be fine. Say no, calm down, go to sleep, and forget about tonight. So what if it feels incredible? You’re not a pervert. You don’t need Rikku to stroke your penis. You don’t need Rikku’s hands on your cock. You don’t need Rikku to give as much attention as she possibly can to your big nasty fuckslab…_

“… Yes please,” Yuna said, her voice barely even a whisper. 

“That’s more like it,” Rikku praised. She cupped Yuna’s heavy balls with her prenut-slathered hands, fondling the huge orbs and rubbing shiny fuckslime over them. “Ready to empty these backed-up cumtanks? Don’t let them get this full again, okay? Whenever you’re feeling needy, you should come to me and let me help you out~” Yuna tilted her head back and Rikku shifted in closer, resting her chin on her cousin’s shoulder. “Given your size, that should be pretty often! So just let me know, and I’ll take good care of you…” She retook her hold on Yuna’s cock, once again pumping the enormous length with both hands. Each stroke was faster than the last, Rikku steadily picking up speed as she worked off the summoner’s shaft. Needy little groans and quiet gasps kept coming from Yuna, serving as excellent motivation for the blonde to continue. Eventually Rikku was stroking faster than ever before, her hands quickly sliding up and down the slick schlong. Given the size of Yuna’s cock and the slimy moisture now covering it, handling it was becoming a tad awkward. Rikku remained undeterred though; she worked as hard and fast as she could, determined to bring her cousin to climax. 

Yuna’s head spun. She could feel Rikku’s breath against her ear and cheek, and somehow that felt even more intimate than the breasts pushing against her back. Intense pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before overwhelmed her, and it was all she could do to stop herself from moaning incessantly. Talking coherently was out of the question — the brunette was far too busy trying not to go mad from the _divine_ feeling of Rikku jerking her off. She shivered and groaned, light spasms moving through her legs every so often as her cock throbbed harder and harder. The flow of precum grew heavier, her cock occasionally letting out a strong spurt that ended up on the linen in front of her. The combined sounds of Yuna’s panting and the slick squelches of Rikku’s hands messily stroking her slutmaker filled the room. At long last, Yuna felt a strong pressure building in her groin. It grew stronger and stronger — then spiked, and Yuna felt something rushing up her cock.

“R-Rikku…!” Yuna gasped, arching her back and bucking her hips. Powerful pulses resonated through her member, even stronger than the mighty throbs it had been producing previously. The brunette cried out as her cock erupted, spurting out huge, messy streaks of strong-smelling cum. With Yuna’s cock angled up, each spurt of creamy breedslime reached higher than the two women, arcing up and splattering down. Rikku’s hands didn’t stop; she kept on stroking throughout Yuna’s orgasm. The summoner came with such _force_ ; her lips had parted and her tongue was hanging out as her climax shook her body. Her bitchbreaker unleashed rope after rope of gooey fucksludge, letting out a virtual torrent of backed-up cum. Yuna writhed against her cousin, her eyes rolling back as ecstasy overcame her. Nothing could have prepared her for this — the feeling was simply too much for her. The jets of cum from her cock began to spurt with less power, slowly subsiding as her intense climax finally came to a close. Rikku’s hands started to slow down too, coming to a complete stop as Yuna’s cock pumped out one last spurt of hot, potent cum. She released her grip on her cousin’s member, giving it a little pat as though congratulating it before pulling away entirely.

“Did that feel good, Yunie~?” Rikku hummed, unable to stop grinning. She planted a quick peck on Yuna’s cheek, then scooted back and to the side to give her some space. The older woman slumped back, panting hard with her eyes closed and her cock laying against her flat stomach. “Aw, she’s all tuckered out,” Rikku giggled, unaware of how much of an understatement she was making. A tremendous wave of exhaustion had come with Yuna’s post-climax haze, and the brunette was rapidly losing consciousness. Rikku smiled down at Yuna for a little while — she felt kinda proud at the knowledge that she was the only person to ever see the summoner like this. The blonde blinked, her attention shifting to the rest of the mattress. 

The sheets that had been pushed to the lower half of the mattress were covered in cum. Rikku swore under her breath, crawling over to get a better look at the evidence of their depravity. There was no way that they could hide a mess like this! Yuna had totally ruined the sheets, a fact that’d be obvious to the innkeeper come morning. Rikku’s gaze shifted up, and her eyes soon widened. Yuna’s poor, neglected cock had cum hard enough to splatter a portion of the wall opposite the bed, and a good deal of her jizz had ended up on the decorations that had been hung there. Rikku crawled further to the edge of the bed and peered down, gulping at the sight of the floor. Messy streaks of Yuna’s cum had landed there too, definitely staining the rug.

“I, uh… don’t think you’re getting the room deposit back,” Rikku said, crawling back over to her cousin. “Oh well! Now, I helped you out, so it’s your turn to… Yunie?” The brunette was still, her eyes closed and her breathing even. “… You didn’t fall asleep already, did you?” The slumbering summoner didn’t answer. Rikku gave her a nudge and received no response. She pouted, then let out a terrified squeal as aloud thunderbolt crashed down outside the inn. “Yunie, wake up!” Rikku whimpered, squirming up against the older woman. The now wide-awake blonde whined as more thunder roared around the building.

It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
